Lightning McQueencules
CarsRockz's movie-spoof of 1997 Disney film, "Hercules" Cast: *Baby Hercules - Baby Simba (The Lion King) *Young Hercules - Michael (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *Hercules - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Megara - Sally Carrera (Cars) *Philoctetes - Jacquimo (Thumbelina (1994)) *Baby Pegasus - Donnie Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) *Pegasus - Tantor (Tarzan) *Hades - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Pain & Panic - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) and Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) *Zeus - Lord Cucuface (Madeline) *Hera - Miss Clavel (Madeline) *Amphitryon - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) *Alcmene - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Hermes - Pepito (Madeline) *Nessus - Nigel (Rio) *The Three Fates - Yubaba/Zeniba (Spirited Away), Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess), and Katrina Stoneheart (Pound Puppies) *The Muses - Eliza Thornberry, Marianne Thornberry, Debbie Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys), Aka Pella and Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - Aladdin (Aladdin) *People in Thebes - Loud Kiddington, Froggo (Histeria!), Ms. Keane, Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls), and Corey (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *The Hydra - Himself (Hercules) *The Titans - Clayton (Tarzan), Shan-Yu (Mulan), Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), and Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *The Cyclops - Professor Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) Scenes: #Lightning McQueencules Part 1 - How it All Began #Lightning McQueencules Part 2 - Lord Cucuface and Miss Clavel's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Percival C. McLeach #Lightning McQueencules Part 3 - Percival C. McLeach's Lair #Lightning McQueencules Part 4 - Baby Simba Gets Kidnapped!/Adopted by Prince Derek and Princess Odette #Lightning McQueencules Part 5 - The Trouble with Strength #Lightning McQueencules Part 6 - "Go the Distance" #Lightning McQueencules Part 7 - Michael, Tantor and Lord Cucuface Reunited #Lightning McQueencules Part 8 - Michael and Tantor Meets Jacquimo #Lightning McQueencules Part 9 - Jacquimo's One Last Hope #Lightning McQueencules Part 10 - Lightning McQueen Meets Sally Carrera (Part 1: The Battle Against Nigel) #Lightning McQueencules Part 11 - Lightning McQueen Meets Sally Carrera (Part 2) #Lightning McQueencules Part 12 - Lightning McQueen Meets Sally Carrera (Part 3: Sally Carrera and Percival C. McLeach) #Lightning McQueencules Part 13 - The City of Thebes #Lightning McQueencules Part 14 - The Battle Against Hydra (Part 1) #Lightning McQueencules Part 15 - The Battle Against Hydra (Part 2) #Lightning McQueencules Part 16 - The Battle Against Hydra (Part 3) #Lightning McQueencules Part 17 - "Zero to Hero" #Lightning McQueencules Part 18 - What is Lightning McQueen's Weakness? #Lightning McQueencules Part 19 - Not a True Hero Yet #Lightning McQueencules Part 20 - Sally Carrera Makes Her Move #Lightning McQueencules Part 21 - Romance In Air #Lightning McQueencules Part 22 - "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)"/Sally Carrera Quits/Jacquimo's Big Discovery #Lightning McQueencules Part 23 - Jacquimo's Revelation #Lightning McQueencules Part 24 - A Deal Is Made #Lightning McQueencules Part 25 - Percival C. McLeach Unleashes the Titans #Lightning McQueencules Part 26 - Clash of the Titans (Part 1) #Lightning McQueencules Part 27 - Clash of the Titans (Part 2) #Lightning McQueencules Part 28 - Clash of the Titans (Part 3) #Lightning McQueencules Part 29 - Lightning McQueen Saves Sally Carrera #Lightning McQueencules Part 30 - Lightning McQueen Ascends/"A Star Is Born" #Lightning McQueencules Part 31 - End Credits Movie Used: *Hercules Clips Used: *The Lion King *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue *Cars 1 *Cars 2 *Cars 3 *Thumbelina *The Wild Thornberrys Movie *Rugrats Go Wild *The Wild Thornberrys *Tarzan 1 *Tarzan 2 *Tarzan & Jane *The Legend of Tarzan *The Rescuers Down Under *Beauty and the Beast *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Madeline *Madeline's Christmas *Madeline's Rescue *Madeline and the Bad Hat *Madeline and the Gypsies *Madeline in London *Madeline: Lost in Paris *Madeline: My Fair Madeline *Madeline in Tahiti *The Swan Princess 1 *The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure *The Swan Princess Christmas *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale *The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today *The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover *The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery *Rio 1 *Rio 2 *Spirited Away *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Pound Puppies *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Histeria! *The Powerpuff Girls *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Hercules *Tarzan *Mulan *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Pocahontas *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Gallery: Baby Simba is Happy.png|Baby Simba as Baby Hercules Michael (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue).jpg|Michael as Young Hercules Lightning McQueen - C3.png|Lightning McQueen as Hercules Sally in Cars 2.jpg|Sally Carrera as Megara Jacquimo.jpg|Jacquimo as Philoctetes Donnie Thornberry.png|Donnie Thornberry as Baby Pegasus Tantor tarzan.jpg|Tantor as Pegasus Percival McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Hades Profile - LeFou.jpg|LeFou Adult burns.jpg|and Mr. Burns as Pain & Panic Lord Cucuface in Madeline- Lost in Paris.jpg|Lord Cucuface as Zeus Miss Clavel in Madeline.jpg|Miss Clavel as Hera Derek grin.sized.jpg|Prince Derek as Amphitryon Princess Odette.jpg|Princess Odette as Alcmene Pepito is Happy.jpg|Pepito as Hermes Nigel (Rio).jpg|Nigel as Nessus Zeniba.jpg|Yubaba/Zeniba, Midna 3.png|Midna Katrina-stonehart-pound-puppies-5.8.jpg|and Katrina Stoneheart as The Three Fates Eliza-thornberry-the-wild-thornberrys-movie-2.78.jpg|Eliza Thornberry, Marianne Thornberry As Laverne.gif|Marianne Thornberry, Debbie-thornberry-the-wild-thornberrys-movie-8.82.jpg|Debbie Thornberry, Akapella.jpg|Aka Pella Charity-bazaar-histeria-7 44.jpg|and Charity Bazaar as The Muses Aladdin (Earth-923).png|Aladdin as Demetrius the Pot Maker LoudKiddington (1).jpg|Loud Kiddington, Froggo-histeria-79 2.jpg|Froggo, Miss Keane in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|Ms. Keane, Professor Utonium.jpg|Professor Utonium corey-cartoon-all-stars-to-the-rescue-80.jpg|and Corey as People in Thebes Hydra from herc.png|The Hydra as Himself Clayton (Tarzan).jpg|Clayton, Shan-Yu.PNG|Shan-Yu, Frollo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo Governor Ratcliffe.jpg|and Governor Ratcliffe as The Titans Professor Screweyes.jpg|Professor Screweyes as The Cyclops Category:CarsRockz Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Hercules Spoofs Category:Hercules Movie-Spoof